Without my father(Adopted by Niku Day)
by Black Naruto Shadow wolf
Summary: Prussia fell in-love with a human when he ruled as nation she a died but without leaving there child behind with him,He didn't believe in himself and abounded her along time ago.Germany found her alone,And adopted her as his.Prussia comes home one day and finds his daughter,His niece now.Inspirited by children without there father...And Full summary in story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Prussia fell in-love with a human when he ruled as a Nation,But she died but without leaving there child behind with him,He didn't believe in himself and abounded her along time what if she was immortal and Germany finds her,And Adopts her. Prussia finds out and wants her back but Its' to late Germany won't let her go and is forced to watch her grow up without him as her father.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Hetalia Characters,But Niiyah.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"No!Don't Leave me!"A Platinum haired man cried holding his love close to him as he cried harder ignoring the fire and cries of his other people as they burned to death and Buildings fell."I'm S-s-sorry."She said her teal eyes dimmed as the life fled from her."It's not your flaunt!It's mine,I was to protect you!"He said tears rushed down his pale then noticed the crying in the blanket she was holding."_Take her,Protect her,Love her_."She said pulling the crying baby toward him as he took the baby still holding her."No!We both are going protect her and love her!"He said his eyes were puffy from the crying and still was crying.

He Picked up the dieing woman in his arms laying his 'family' close to him,"Prussia is falling! leave it!Run!"He herd people didn't not mattered to him right now,Not his empire,People,or power. All sound turned off everything the gun fire,Screaming,and Crying children."Gilbert..."His hearing came back on pulling her closer to him."Yes?"He asked his face leaning on to hers'."Leave me,I don't want you two die."She said to the now quite child.

"No!I won't leave you!"He said kissing her,"I love you."He started to shake now as she closed her eyes,Her breathing slowed as her heart beat did the same."No..."He said,he was shaking as he felt her go limp a little her eyes closed as she whispered,"_Take care of Niiyah_."I will.I love you."He whispered in her hair,Then he herd the baby sat her mother's body on the ground tears still going down his face as he picked the baby up walking away from the body cooing at the baby to be quite.

"If I couldn't keep her alive,I can't keep you,"Prussia said wrapping the baby up tight before walking away with the child tight into his walked away from his 'Life'.He noticed a nice sized cozy home,He walked over to the home knocking on the door.A young lady opened the door to greet the fallen bloody nation."Oh My God!Come in your hurt!"She said grabbing the nation by his arm only to get it yanked away."The awesome me,Does not need help but..."He showed her the sleeping innocence of the child in his arms.

"Please,Take care of her..."He said placing the child in her arms."Yes,Sir."She said,"Whats her name!".He turned around eyes still puffy but still red,"_Niiyah"_He whispered.

* * *

Review Please,I want at least two or three reviews.I redid the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:Prussia fell in-love with a human when he ruled as a Nation,But she died but without leaving there child behind with him,He didn't believe in himself and abounded her along time what if she was immortal and Germany finds her,And Adopts her. Prussia finds out and wants her back but Its' to late Germany won't let her go and is forced to watch her grow up without him as her father.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Hetalia Characters,But Niiyah.

* * *

_**Chapter one: Modern Germany  
**_

A 3 year old child sat crying on a bench wearing shorts and a plain T-shirt."Vhy are you crying?"Asked manly voice she looked up to see a blond haired man wearing a dark green military uniform."Mommy,Daddy,"She said tears slid down her cheeks the man wiped them away with a finger."Vhat about them?"He asked again sitting down next to her on the brown bench."They old gone...long ago."She said rubbing her eyes."Vhat your name?"He asked."Niiyah..."She said looking up at him her teal red-sh eyes looking at him.

"My name is germa-Ludwig Beilschmidt,"Ludwig said."Nice meet you,"Niiyah said only to be corrected."Nice to meet you,"Ludwig said,"Say it"."Nice to meet you,"She said Ludwig nodded."Vhat do you mean,your parents are old and gone?"He asked grabbing her hand leading her toward his house she followed feeling safe with him."They got old and they died.I was alone and everything started to change their was alot of wars then it was peaceful."She said Ludwig's eyes got big,"How vould she know?That she vas not born vhen all those wars happened."He thought seeing her eyes a little puffy from crying.

"Do you know the nation you lived in before you came here,"Ludwig asked."Prussia..."She said Ludwig's eyes widen more."How did she live that long that explain why why she talks so clear for a child. is she Immortal?Is she a new nation from Prussia?"He looked down to see her trying to keep up with his fast picked her up startling her,"Clam down,I'm not doing anything."She relaxed into his arms."She might be a nation,I guess I am going to have to keep her."Ludwig thought."Niiyah?"Ludwig called,She raised her head looking at him."Yes?"She asked looking at him titling her head a little.

"Do you vant to live with me?"Ludwig asked if she said no she would have no choice,it didn't matter what she said anyway,but he wanted her to chose."I don't mind, your very nice."She said placing her head on his shoulder,Ludwig blushed a little,"Call me Germany."."KK Germany."She yawned warping her small arms around his sighed as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened his looked on his couch seeing a sleeping Italy."How he get in here?"Germany asked himself he shook his head not caring right walked into the back room looking for a room she could have as she lived with him opened a door showing a plain middle sized room with a large bed all ready made.

He walked over to the plain white and brown bed settling her in it and covering her up with the blanket."Good Night,Niiyah."He said closing the door."Germany!"Italy yelled,Germany ran into the Living room,"Vhats' Vrong."."Nothing."Italy replied sitting on the couch."Vhy did you call me?"He asked sitting down next to the timid nation."I was lonely,Ve~"Italy said his eyes closed like always."How about you go back to sleep?"Germany said getting off the couch walking to his room."OK!"Italy said smiling as he ran toward the room Germany gave him when he slept over which was almost everyday."Keep Quite!"Germany yelled from his room,it was quite after that,Germany went to bed.

_**I'm lazy so let's do a time skip to the next day**_

Italy felt weird,Like someone was sleeping with opened his eyes seeing a Platinum hair and purple PJ's."Hello?"Italy asked poking at it .Niiyah woke up to a poke she opened her eyes seeing a Italian in the same bed as her."AHHHH!"Both of the yelled,Germany ran down the hall way to the room."Vhat's wrong?"He asked,seeing both of them looking at him."He was in the same bed as me!"Niiyah said running to him,holding on to his leg."No!You where in my bed!"Italy said pointing at her.

"NO!You in my bed!"She shouted.

"My bed!"Italy shouted back.

"Mine!"She shouted.

"BE QUITE!"Germany shouted both were quite looking at him."I put her in your bed I told you to go to bed and you did.I put her in the the wrong room."Germany both had the 'OH' look on their face before Italy spoke up,"My name Italy!"."Mine is Niiyah!"She said back walking over to him shaking hands after he hugged her,she didn't mind she liked it."Let's make Breakfast!"Italy said running toward the got grabbed by the collar of his shirt,almost choking him."Let's go out and eat.I don't want my kitchen destroyed,"Germany said,he looked at their cloths both wearing PJ's.

"Italy get changed,"Germany said,"Aye Aye Crier."Italy said as Germany and Niiyah walked away out of the room."Let's find some cloths for you,"Germany said picking her up she settled in his grip as they walked into his looked in his closet and groaned looking at some sat on the bed."Your going to look like a boy,"He said looking at the smaller version of his outfit."It's Ok,I'm fine with being called a bo-"."No!Your a young lady and should dress like one."Germany said cutting her off."Do you have girl cloths here?"."No."OK,then I have to dress like a boy."She said taking the cloths and pushing him out the room.

Germany leaned against the wall leaning next to the ran toward him smiling like always,"Germany,Where is Niiyah?"."Right here."She said wearing a light green military outfit with black boots like Italy and Germany."You look like a boy."Italy said,Her shoulder length hair making her really look like a male."Let's go."Germany said taking her hand with Italy on the other side of her they made their way to a walked in and got seated,"May,I ask you what you want to drink?"The waiter asked he took out a pencil and notebook.

Italy and Niiyah pointed at the same drink as Germany chose another one."Two Cocoas and one Coffee."Germany said as the waiter nodded and wrote it down before he left to get the drinks."Cute,Son."A German lady said smiling at Niiyah."Sh-He is not my son."Germany said as the lady smile fell,"Aw,That bad he looks like he could be your son."She said before walking away."Why you call me a boy?"Niiyah asked turning her head to Germany."Might be for your own protection."Germany replied.

"OK,Here is your drinks."Waiter said giving them there drinks."Thanks you."All three of them said at the same time."Welcome,and are you ready to order?"He asked/said."Yes, Two Spaghettieis and one Veal Sausages."Germany said as the two people at the table talked about well it sounded like **_Blah blah_** to him so he didn't care."OK,Be right back."He said walking away eyes widen at the food she given."So much"Niiyah said grabbing her fork,She started to dig in with Italy right behind her eating,Germany ate more slowly,watching them as he ate.

After they got done with there meals and drink they where out again."That was a fun breakfast!"Niiyah said holding Germany's hand and Italy's."Hey let's play!"Italy said,Niiyah let go of Germany's and Italy's hand."Tag!"She said poking Italy's arm and running with him behind watched them like a hawk making sure they didn't get in trouble as they ran toward a field continued to run looking behind her at Italy who was running a little slow behind her to make it fair.

She wasn't paying attention in front of her and ran into a pair of legs,She blinked before looking up at a pair of bight red eyes."Daddy?"

* * *

OK,I had nothing to do so I made this chapter OK? Hope you Enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:Prussia fell in-love with a human when he ruled as a Nation,But she died but without leaving there child behind with him,He didn't believe in himself and abounded her along time what if she was immortal and Germany finds her,And Adopts her. Prussia finds out and wants her back but Its' to late Germany won't let her go and is forced to watch her grow up without him as her father.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Hetalia Characters,But Niiyah.

* * *

_**Chapter Two:Do I know you?  
**_

Niiyah and the Red eyed man turned around to a little girl running toward her dad before looking at each other."Hi,"Niiyah said smiling at him as Italy came in behind her."Hello Prussia,Ve~"Italy said standing next to on his way but taking his time,"Do I know you?"Prussia asked looking at Niiyah."I don't know but you look familiar,"She said smiling still as Germany made his way."Hello Prussia,"Germany greeted his older brother and looked between Niiyah and Prussia,They looked alike yet again all three of them looked the same."Prussia,do you know him?"Germany asked after they stopped their staring contest.

"The awesome me,does not know him,"Prussia said a little unsure."Are you sure,Ve~"Italy asked,"You guys look alike,Ve~"."I don't think I know him,"Niiyah finally said searching her memory."I don't think Prussia vould remember someone from that long ago,"Germany spoke up seeing how both of them were not sure of each other."Let's play!Ve~"Italy shouted again tagging Niiyah who laughed and ran after watched the two again standing up as Prussia was on the ground Indian style thinking about the little 'Boy' he just meet."Hey West!"Germany looked down at Prussia who was getting up.

"Maybe he is are little brother,"Prussia said

"You might be right,"Germany replied thinking about it.

"Well,The awesome me gets to take care of him!"Prussia shouted running at the little 'boy'.

"Stop!"Germany shouted tripping him and of them rolling down a hill. Niiyah and Italy watched in Awe,"Look how fast there going..."Niiyah said only thing she could see was circle like opened his eyes watching in awe too,"You have eyes!"Niiyah shouted at him causing Italy to jump and close his eyes."Of course I do,Ve~"Italy said,"And don't shout again it was loud"."I thought shouting was suppose to be loud,"Niiyah thought out loud before yelling reached there ears

Both turned around looking at the bottom of the seen Prussia cussing at Germany and Germany ignoring the Loud Ex-Nation as he dusted himself off."The awesome me,going take him!He will be strong!"Prussia finished panting from his long rant."Do you even know what nation '_he_' is."Germany asked as his older brother glared at laughed at them,Niiyah joining in the laughter."What are you laughing at!"Prussia yelled/asked Italy screamed grabbing on to the young '_Boy'_."Ahh!~"Both screamed as they fell down the hill too but ended up in some mud,well Germany hoped anyway."You know what?You can have _'him'_."Prussia said patting him on the back with his normal cocky smile.

"Of course..."Germany muttered picking Niiyah up mud everywhere on her,he looked back at Italy who was shaking the mud off himself."Sorry,"Niiyah said blushing as Germany sat her on the ground next to him."Well,It looks like someone needs a bath,"Prussia laughed walking toward the house with a muddy Niiyah."Wait up,Ve~,"Italy shouted running after them."Wait!"Germany yelled running after them as Prussia picked Niiyah up and ran with Italy on his heels.

_**Time Skip because I'm evil **_

"I can wash myself,Big brother,"Niiyah said watching Prussia fill the bath up before turning to her smiling,"Okay"He said walking out of the room leaving some of Germany's old cloths for stripped getting into the water mud coming off her already,"Warm..."She muttered."Fühlt sich so gut,"She sighed in learned the language from a lady teaching other kids to speak the "New Language",She giggled at herself when she realized she learned the rubbed a washed her hair and body before rising and doing it all over rubbed the a towl of the hanger drying herself.

She looked at the cloths Prussia gave giggled a little remembering Prussia said they use to be Germany's held up the Pajama shirt it was baby blue with clouds on put it over her head slipping it on and the pants,She opened the bathroom door to see Italy smiling at her blushing a little.

"Want to sleep with me?Ve~"he asked his face tinted red.

"Why?"She asked giving him a confused look.

"Germany,won't let me sleep with him,"Italy said scratching behind his head.

"Sure!Why Not?"She beamed grabbing his hand pulling him toward the kitchen to get something to eat.

They opened the door,they stared at Prussia as he garbed most of Germany's food in his arms before turning to them."Don't tell,"He whispered walking down stairs and little yellow bird following him."Um,food?"Niiyah asked looking at Italy who was just glaring at the stairs where Prussia disappeared herd a

**_thump  
_**

**_thump  
_**

They walked toward the stairs looking down seeing the little bird ramming his head on the door."Ouch."Italy said seeing the bird fall on the ground and start tweeting."Come here,little birdie,"Niiyah said grabbing the bird in her hands before walking up the stairs."Let's forget dinner and just go to bed,Ve~,"Italy said walking toward the bed room with Niiyah following walked into the room,Niiyah climbed in the bed with Italy on the other laying on post of the bed eyes closed."Night Night,"Niiyah and Italy said at the same time before sleeping.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter It was finished at 2:05 AM.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:Prussia fell in-love with a human when he ruled as a Nation,But she died but without leaving there child behind with him,He didn't believe in himself and abounded her along time what if she was immortal and Germany finds her,And Adopts her. Prussia finds out and wants her back but Its' to late Germany won't let her go and is forced to watch her grow up without him as her father.  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Hetalia Characters,But Niiyah.

* * *

_**Chapter Three:New Best Friends named,Romano,Spain,and Ireland: Part 1**_

Niiyah snuggled into a soft yet firm eye brows pushed together feeling the chest suddenly tense."Oh come on,relax sh-He is just a little kid,Ve~,"She heard Italy's voice.

"Oh Shut up!Get him off me!,"She shot up smacking her head on someone's chin."Ow!Ow!,"Both yelled eyes closed before someone started to yell at her.

"Sorry!,"She yelled glaring at him before she looked at him in had Brown-Red hair with bight green eyes,"What are you looking at?,"He yelled before getting slapped.

Romano blinked looking at the wall a small red hand print on his glowed a little with the throbbing,"Why you hit me?".He looked teary eyed at small child looking innocent."Um,You yelled at me,"She said in soft voice really sorry she hit him.

"Something vrong,"Germany poked his head out at the three in the room."Vhen did you get here,"Germany asked Romano who was holding his face."I got here last night,Ass,"Romano said holding his hurt face still.

Germany ignored him looking at a half dressed Italy."Put some cloths on!,"Germany shouted remembering the little boy was not a boy but a looked at himself seeing he was only wearing a grey shirt and his boxers,He blushed before running in the bathroom.

"Niiyah...,"Germany stopped seeing Niiyah sitting on Romano's lap rubbing something on his face."Vhat are you doing?,"He asked trying to get the dirty thoughts out of his head.

"Germany,I hurt him,"Niiyah started rubbing in the cream in on his face,"Vhat did you do?,"Germany asked walking over to them."I slapped him,"She answered,Romano had his eyes closed sighing a little.

Germany sighed seeing how hard she slapped him."You need ice,"He said,seeing Niiyah hop off Romano some reason he was happy she was not on his lap no more.

"Come on Romano,"Niiyah laughed grabbing the hurt Nation by his followed with Gilbird close behind not wanting to be left like his owner did him.

They walked into the kitchen seeing food laid out and Prussia stuffing his face."Hello!People not as Awesome as me,"Prussia greeted food stuffed in his mouth."Big brother,Is there any ice?"She asked,seeing a nod she ran toward the freezer.

"I need a bag,"She said looking over to them seeing Prussia throw her a just floated to the picked the bag up handing it to her."Thank you,"She smiled at him,He smiled back sitting Romano down.

"Don't touch me!,"Romano yelled holding his face still.

"Here,You go,"Niiyah smiled holding to ice in front of him.

"Tha-Give it to me!,"Romano yelled trying to grab the ice from her which she moved out of his reach."Be my best friend,and I'll give it to you,"Niiyah teased seeing him Blush."OK,Fine,"Romano muttered taking the ice from her.

"Hey West!,"Prussia voice caused everybody to turn to him."I'm taking Niiyah,To Ireland!,"Prussia said before laughing at the looked at him,"Why should I let you take him!"."Because he's my brother!,"Prussia yelled back making the nation hide behind Germany before kneeing the Nation back of the knee.

"Why you do that!,"Niiyah looked at Germany who was sighing as he held his body up on the wall in pain a little."Well West is 's go to Ireland!,"Prussia yelled."I got to get dressed,"Niiyah looked at her and everybody else who was still in Pajamas but Italy who just came in the kitchen.

"I got you something,Last night,"Germany spoke up a blush on his face.

"What is It!,"She asked running toward Germany who was better after being kicked.

"It's some cloths for girls,"Germany said taking her small hand in his big hand."He's a GIRL!,"Prussia yelled/Asked from behind them,"Yes"Germany replied leaving Prussia their thinking.

* * *

Review please


End file.
